yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down
Tasanagi:((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWu9jCweD70&list=PL00A64CC3E9A59192)) " HA HA HA HA! C'MON THEN GIRLIE!..." He said huffing the large axe over his shoulder. Commander stone is able to demonstrate a savage aptitude for the ways of the axe. He's able to wield a axe with great proficiency in brute power and destructive features to kill strong enemies. He's even able to perform feats such as stopping large incoming objects, break through objects, and use wide sweeps to attack many enemies at once, also he's highly proficient in wielding throwing axes to add a ranged attack to their repertoire." My Axe... is contructed and made from the bones of a Dragon GOD!" He said lifting high above his head as a flash of lighting from the sky came and hit the weapon making his hair stand up, his body mass increasing even more. He became a giant of a man as his muscles ripped his shirt off completely and had his pants bulding out to the brim. " Hahah... Im gonna make you into dead weight.. then let my boys have there way with you. HAHAAHAHAH!" He swung his battle axe with so much infused chi that when the wave of chi would whiplash at the girl a powerful explosion would be behind the the energy wave that came after the slash. If the wave hit her she'd get blown up, her body getting heavy burns all over. " HAHAHAHAAHHA!" he continued to swing the barrage of energy waves from the distane of 15 feet. " HAHAHAHAAHAH TAKKEE...THIISS!!" If she had dodged all 10 of the slashes or taken them he'd appear above her head with the Axe, slamming it right down infront of her with so much force that it'd send her body back by 30 feet into the air. If the impact connected and knocked the girl airbourne The large warrior would then walk to a horse that was still alive. Hacking his horse right down the middle of the creature. " HAHAHAAHAH I GOT TWO OF EM FOR YA!!!!" He said holding the upper half, and then the lower half. while she was in mid air he'd toss the first half, and then the second half at the girl with so much power that they'd burst into flame as they travled to her turning into flaming balls of flesh. If either of the giant balls impacted the girls body she'd get caught in yet another explosion. He'd have both hands on his laughing as he had his head tilted back. " HAHAHAHAHAH C'MON!!!!!!!!" He said tilting his head all the way back. Discordia: With careful steps Raiden walked through the disarray that was the small village. He didn’t even know where to begin to save people. If the gods had answered his questions as to who to save, mere feet from where he stood the boy, who had been with the girl before they came here, landed before him sprawled out and in bad shape. Raiden cringed as the human who had put the boy in such a state stood over the broken and limp body and taunted him. There was so much blood. The tiger watched as another girl stepped up to the man and as soon as his attention was on her, Raiden gripped the body of the boy gently and dragged him to the edge of the village where Kyoko was blowing on the flames to no avail. Kyoko was so intent on her pointless mission to blow out the fire that she hadn’t even noticed Raiden return. The tiger gave a loud growl and her head turned. As soon as she saw Keyth, she went frantic. It looked as if someone had tried to chop him in half. With her current mind set, no matter how hard she tried to shake the haze knowing she had to be serious, the images she saw were distorted and colors seemed to melt into each other. She leaned down and kissed his forehead with tears in her eyes. “Keyth-kun, you dun look very well.” When she didn’t get a reaction, she poked at him and began to yell hysterically. Raiden let out a low rumbling growl and it somehow focused her and she began to peel his shirt up and over his head before gently setting his head on the ground. The wound went from shoulder to hip and it was not the type of injury that one recovered from. Her face paled and she gripped her stomach as its contents fought for freedom. “Keyth-Kun you aren’t allowed to die. I won’t let you.” Impresssed: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGy70BxOQwY) Felicity bit her lip hard and grinned, she watched him heave the axe over his shoulder clearly showing that it would crack her right in half she took a big gulp. “The bones of a dragon god you say?.. How about a sword that came from the god of life.. and death. This sword can start you.. and even better..” She scoffed a bit. “It can end you.” She grinned a cheshire cat smile as she spoke. Her eyes were strong as she glared at him. She shivered at his sick mind. “Th-their way with me..?” She clenched her teeth as he spoke. She watched his muscles bulge through his clothes, it was a horrific sight. She quickly noticed him start to move the axe, just then she felt a strong power of chi fill her body, she knew just what she had to do for this man. He was clearly slow with his heavy attacks, so she used her chi to increase her speed. She grinned as she shot up running up his large arm and sat on his shoulder, the burns still reached her but it barley did enough to bother her, as he swung the hit she flicked his ear. “That’s not how you treat a lady!” She scolded him jumping off his shoulder as he attempted to continue his attack. Her speed was extremely unreal, when she ran you could barley keep an eye on her. Felicity knew exactly how to toy with him and she could hold him off for a while. She jumped back in front of him as he swung his axe, she wasn’t quick enough to notice him coming up from above and the force of him hitting the axe in front of her making her fly back and hit against a building, she crashed through it and ended up sitting in a bathtub with the water on. “G-gah..” She winced in pain and spit out water as she climbed out of the tub and building, just then she saw him cut a horse in half, which made her gag a bit. She then noticed the firing balls of flesh flying straight at her. She did not want another explosion accident so she pulled up her sword and held it like a bat, she grinned at him and quickly hit the two fire balls aiming straight at him. Her body was still beat up and bruised from the impact on flying into a building that she could hardly stand, her knees wobbled but she kept her head held high and watched the maniac laugh. “You h-having fun you psycho?” She managed to say to him with a slight smirk. If he were to dodge the counter attack, Felicity managed to build up her chi into Ame, her sword, running toward him now with her increased speed and heavy sword, she aimed to slice him in the stomach, if she missed she would jump back either way and clench her fists holding Ame tightly. “Felicity.. you need to stop you’re about to lose all your energy again. Don’t over do it!” Ame pleaded to her. “You’ll die!” She cried out. “If I die, then I die…” She murmured as she ran to him as fast as her body would let her and jab right through him, of course this sword was able to do so but it was up to Felicity if she would aim it right and he would not dodge it. If he was to dodge it though she’d already be running back away from him completely breathless leaning against a wall holding up her Sword. “I-I’m always ready for anything you th-throw out at me.” She coughed a bit and she felt her skin stinging with pain and her body almost ready to collapse. The only thing holding her up now was her Chi, and she knew it herself. Tasanagi: " HAHAHAHAHAHAH-HUH..." BOOM, BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! His attacks had hit him right back causing his body to be engulfed in a flaming explosion of chi as he fell to his knees. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNWHHOI9imM)) " AHHHHH!" He said banging against the ground his skin melting off of his body. He stood slowly only to get stabbed by the female with her blade and her to flip back away from him gaining her distance. " YOU.... YOU.. LITTLE HARLOT!!!!!!!!" He said as his chi blew the flames off of his body. The commanders body was now a charled mess of flesh. fire and such combusting all around his body as he began to walk to her. "... IM.. GOING.. TO RIP.. YOU.. IN HALF!!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs as he placed both of his hands togther. Channeling chi into the palm of his hands. His axe dispered into black chi, forming in the pit of his palms. " YOU... LITTLE WHORE... IM GOING TO BURN YOU TO THE GROOOOOUNNND!!!!!! NO ONE DEFEATES COMMANDER STONE! DO YOU HEAR MEE!!? NOBODYY!!!"He said shouting as he continued to collect the chi. The ground starting to shake. " HAHAHAHAHAA ILL DESTORY YOUUUU!!!!" He said as stretched his hands apart creating an Arc of chi. " I CALL THIS... THE BURNING BOOMERANG..." He said, as he pulled back the large boomerang of chi, the ground shook even worse and the wind picked up an even rapid speed. " TAKEE... THIIISS!!!!" he said slinging the boomerang at the girl. The radius being 13 feet and it was aiming right where she was hiding. " HAHAHAAHAHAH DIEEE!!!!!"((http://youtu.be/bNWHHOI9imM?t=3m50s haha click ittt for the timing.)) It would start to move in slow motion as the attack travled to the girl, swirling, catching everything on fire as it moved. It would start to incenerate everything it flew by. Burning it all to ashes. Then.. BOOM! a Force field of Chi could be seen blocking the attack in an epic clash. Keyths side kicks were both in there child forms protecting the girl, using there chi to defend against the attack. " Hold on Junsei!!!" Said Yami to his brother as they both blocked against the attack, a large explosion occured. " YAMII GIVE IT ALL YOU GOTTTTT!!" They said as they continued to push. " WHAT..?! WHAT IS THIS!!" Said Commander stone. " EVEN WITH YOUR POWER TOGETHER, YOU CANT FIGHT AGAINST SUCH AN ATTACK FOR LONG HAHAHAAHAHAH!" There force field began to crack. Though they continued to give it all they had. " WE HAVE... TO KEEP.. FIGHTINGG!!" They said as the power attack continued to push them back. If someone didnt stop this attakc, the spirits, and Felicity would be engulfed in flames. Keyths body lay limp against the cold earth as he could hear it all... but couldnt do anything about. ".... Keyth.... Hold on son.. dont die on me yet..." Keyome said in his mind, his arms crossed he began to channel chi into Keyth. "....C'mon son.. just hold on.." He said pushing the chi into his son's body like Hideo did for him on his verge of death. " JUST HOLD ON!" ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiifu6dV2s restart if nessecary ) “I KNEW TAHTS WHAT I WAS SENSING!!!” Densuke would yell out as loud as he could for all to hear. The dove on his shoulder was consistently giving him the rundown of what happened to this village. Keyths shinanigans and Felicitys mishap ways of getting into blind situations in which she has the best of luck emerging from. Densuke was actually…riding a giant bald eagle, that was wearing silver samurai armor for some reason. Densuke could see the pilgrimage the evil solders had caused. Things looked even worse as what looked to be the head honcho grew in size. “That’s where I GO! THANKS EAGALE!” Densuke would leap from the egales back being several 100 feat in the air. While falling he could see somewhat of what was ensuing…and Densuke didn’t like one bit of it. He really didn’t like seeing a girl from afar at the end of some brutes reigh.. He’d then spin his body, utilizing the effects of the Atsuryoku no ken, he decided to take care of this entire ordeal in one shot. As he spun his body, he’d begin moving his fist in a rapid punching motion once again, but this time instead of a straight forward machine Gatling gun of force blast, it was now a twister of mini sonic booms, that would all appear to be blurred bullets the size of an ogre’s head in size moving like fighter jets. As he spun and released these blast, he’d carefully but thanks to all of the spinning and rotating momentum they would take of the form of a vortex of fist shaped pressurized blast. He’d aim every single one of them at this over grown man, each of the fist moving and circling his location, dodging them would be next to impossible, as densuke’s barrage covered every possible direction the brute could move. Densuke would catch a glance at what happened to the woman, and how two strange looking creatures were fending off the fiends attack., and his furrowed brow would take a serious demeanor as he’d begin to accelerate his spin and the closer he got to the ground the faster and harder the fist would hit, each with the force to plant a 10 foot hold in the solid ground, moving faster than a bullet train. With a flick of his wrist in the midst of his assault, he’d smash the axe down to the ground, completely dispelling it of any harmful chi by striking it with his own, dismissing the flaming object. The area would feel as if it was shaking out of place with tremors, yet all of this force was focused on a single point.. The man’s body would begin to, not only crack and break from the sheer force of the blows in his wake, but he could even feel bones dislocate, his organs being ruptured, and skin breaking as blood would leak it’s way form certain hits and strikes in vital areas, but his body would also start disappear from sight as it would start to be bombarded underground if the assault was taken and once Densuke got to the ground, like a growling mad man he’d continue to punch these blast deeper and deeper into the ground, until there was nothing but a gaping hole the size of a house in the ground with an undeterminable depth to it….Densuke would stand there and pant for a second, but only a second. He was…still fairly fine even after that assault. The wind from his fist had dispersed any flame left in the village…completely blowing them out.. He would and look at the situation at hand. Keyth of all people had been…taken out rather brutally. Densuke would wipe his head of sweat, knowing he’d survive, as long as that girl was treating him properly. Densuke’s other concern was..Felicity? “Felicity?...is that you!” he’d run over to her and cradle her a bit helping her stand up. For some reason Densuke’s sense of “empathy” here could hear the cries of pain felicity’s body was emitting. If It weren’t’ for the advanced chi sensory abilities gained in this place, he wouldn’t even have known it was her. “I was to late, are you okay?.......OH MY GOD THAT SWORD, WE HAVE TO SPAR NOW!” Densuke would have a goofy grin on his face while (if she’d let him) hoisting her up on his back, and holding her by her legs. Only to walk over to keyth’s vicinity…with his chi sensory ability, he could easily track Keyth by his signature, and them already sharing a sort of “bond” so to speak, it only became easier… he’d speak to the woman. “Oi..thanks for helping the guy out. I wasn’t in time I’ll admit…and I apologize even further for that. I won’t ask if he’ll be okay, cause heaven knows he will be, but how long will his recovery take exactly?....” Densuke would sigh, with concern. He didn’t expect Keyth of all people to take a beating of this proportion. Discordia: As Kyoko peered into the wound something shifted, perhaps it was the lingering effect of the mushroom or perhaps it was something more. No matter what it was, it was as if Kyoko could see inside the wound and see exactly where the muscles, tendons and skin had been severed. As she stared more intently, she could also see how they could be knitted back together, as if there were some sort of mysterious energy that if she found a way to tug on it, it would pull everything together. She glanced over her shoulder at Raiden, hoping maybe he would have an answer but he just stared at her blankly. Her focus returned to the wound and she felt as if she was staring at a puzzle that she had all the clues for she just needed to place them together. Then it was as if something broke and energy poured out of her and fused with the energy that she was witnessing. She tugged with her mind, and slowly deep beneath the skin there was a change. The wound began to close; it was not enough that others would notice, but she did. Kyoko tugged harder and more of the muscles melded back together. She felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, but still she desperately pulled at the energy and refused to stop. If by magic, the blood that poured out of him began to slow and the wound steadily began to shrink. Her body was frozen as she concentrated and every bit of her being was working to force the wound back together. Time stopped and she had no idea how long she sat watching his back heal. Finally, the last bit of skin fused together and her body slumped. Raiden was at her side and she landed against his soft fur as she fell unconscious, all her energy being consumed by her efforts. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiifu6dV2s))" AHAHAH-WHAT?! WHAT IS TH-AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He said as he was pummled by Densukes destructive power. " AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS POWER... ITS... ITS.. A RYOJI?!? THIS CANNONT BEEEEEEEE!! AGGHHHH!!!!" He said as his body was soon beaten into nothing before long, he was gone. The wind blew by as The two the spirts were still in there human child forms they gasped laying on there backs. " Good yob Yami.." " You too.. JUnsei.." They both said gasping for air as there lungs cringed in pain. Poofing back over to Keyth they'd hover over his body. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pdtP0zEiXc)) 'Keyytthhhhh-kunnnnnn' Said a voice as it echoed in his mind. He woke up, his hair black again, and it styled the way it was before he left. He was wearing a white button up shirt. White dress pants, and white shoes. He rubbed his eyes looking off at all the golden flowers around him as he stood. His younger sister waved at him from afar, she was also in a long white dress. Along with his other siblings. And even.. his twin brother Key. He walked over to his siblings as he exchanged them all in hugs, laughing and smiling amongst one another. " hahah... we missed ya Keyth." They said to there brother. " Yeaaaah, you still girl crazy? Huh little brother?" His twin said giving him a noogie, odly enough his twins hair was blonde. Keyth moved his brothers hand out of his hair. " ahhh.. shut up, that was always you and you know it...And your only older by 5 minutes!" He said smiling and laughing. "...Keyth-kun.." Said his younger sister as she tugged at his pants leg. He squatted down. She placed her right hand on his face. " will you come home with us?" She said still holding onto that bunny rabbit he made for her when they were younger." Haha... yeah ill come home with you gu- " Quickly intterupted. " Keyth cant come home with us bunny." Said his twin. The rest of his siblings looked at him awkwardly and so did Keyth. " What.." Keyth said as he looked at him. " Brother, has a job to do. Dont cha Keyth?" Keyth stood to his full height. " But I..." His brother cut him off. " Nope, Nope. No owning out on your responsibilites now little brother. I dont care how much ya miss us." A tear streaming from his left eye, were followed by a stream of tears. "I-I... miss you guys... so much.." He said to them, they all smiled. "we miss you too man and...we forgive you Keyth, you didnt know... and we didnt know either. You cant keep living with that... in your mind like that..." His younger sister pulled on his pants leg clapping. " I forgive Keyth-kun too!" She said jumping up and down. " I forgive him, I forgive him! And i love him very much too..." She said snuggling into his leg. He dropped down to his knees pulling her into a tight hug as he began to sob. ".... Im sorry you guys... im sorry for hurting you all..." He said continuing to hold his sister. " You didnt hurt us bro." His younger brother said, patting him on the shoulder. " You set us all free...." Keyth pressed his head into his baby sisters head sobbing stil. " You set us free bro... and you sent us home. Where we dont have anymore pain... But, it isnt your turn... to come home yet... You still have things left to do. We'll always. Live on through you." Keyth stood to his full height. And nodded, whipping away his tears and putting on a serious face. " Right! An-And I I wont let you guys down!" They all smiled as the world around him began to fade into white. "....we know..." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_oS8zsO2nU)) As he slipped back into conconciousness. He could see images of him and his siblings. And all that had been through... even him taking there lives. Those thoughts began to send him into a frenzy as his mind began to haze... though evantually. His mind began to seap into the past year or two. Meeting Densuke, And Kyoko at the arcade. And Amy, and Claymore. Even meeting Ginsei, and everyone else along the way. His eyes began to flutter as he lay there. A stinging pain was in his back, but it was healed. He exhaled hard, coughing and cringing as he was brought back by a thread. He held his chest sitting up and holding his head. " Densuke..?" He said looking off to the right. " Hey Felcity did ya get em!? Your Alive! Im sorry.. i... I wasnt strong enough to protect us. I rushed in without thinking... and almost got us both killed back there..." He said looking at Kyoko passed out on her feline friend. He could feel remanats of her chi sitting in the mist of his being. "...She did that huh..." He said kneeling down next to the cat. " May I..?" He said to the large mammal. If it allowed him to, He'd pull the girl onto his back like Denuske had been doing. ".... Heh. I owe ya one..." He said pulling her onto his back. "... We've almost found everyone now..." He said looking off at the burned village below. " Tch.. i was strong enough to stop him..." He looked down and saw the imprint in the ground of where the man had been decimated. " How d-.. and the fires... whre did th-..." He looked around.. "...." Turning his attention to Densuke, the strongest cling of Jealously hit him. "....Hey.." He said tilting his head. " Did you beat that guy..." He said, he could feel Densukes chi remnants all over the place. 'How could he be that strong...' he said to himself in his mind as he turned his head to the right. Densuke didnt even have to answer to read Keyths expression. " well.. good job and all..." He said turning around, giving keyth a thumbs up before he nodded his own head. His stomach began to grumble as his gripped onto it tightly. " There's.. a town not to far from here.... if we can get the girls there to rest.. and maybe get something to eat... we can figure out.. just what were supposed to be doing here." He said closing his eyes. His jealously passed over quickly. Looking back at the sleeping Kyoko on his back. A smile breaching his lips again. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would raise an eyebrow at keyth’s expression. One could detect a hint of jealously coming from this man, but of all the bloody things in the world to be jelous about, it was one take down to a seemingly basic foe. If anything Keyth probably made the mistake of rushing head on reagardles..don’t those enzymes work in here. Densuke sighed at the thought. “In any case..” Densuke looks back at Felicity. “you did great babe” He’d speak to felicity.” no commooooon. We’ve got ground to cover and recoveries to make. And to answer your question Keyth..” Densuke would look up at a dove on a tree as it flew away in another direction. “I think I know a place near…I don’t know why, but…well follow me, I’m sure this will work out.” Densuke would begin to face forward, at a good jogging speed to. He didn’t want to further injure Felicity’s body and so he kept it subtle. Hopefully Keyth wouldn’t be very far behind as they’d traverse the area. Densuke couldn’t help but think to himself for a moment however. “ He said Ryoji…why’s my family name known in another dimension….just another side quest to look into. Frist things first. I have to gain more fair ground here.” He’d look back at Keyth if he was running. “By the way, whats been going on here lately? The tides at sea have changed…and I wanna say I’m just high because I swear I could feel a power somewhere in the upper regions of this place. Maybe in the stellar…I don’t know, but it kinda scared me.” Discordia: Raiden peered at the boy wanting desperately to growl and object to him taking the girl. However, she had just worked herself to exhaustion in order to save his life so the tiger did not want to intervene, no matter how protective he was of the girl. It also didn’t help that she had left all her stuff back at the clearing and he needed to go fetch it. Instead, he gave the boy a look that said “if one hair on that girl’s head is harmed while she is under your car you will pray for death and not one god would have the power to stop the tiger from exacting revenge” before disappearing into the woods. Raiden was leary to leave her more then he absolutely had to, but perhaps she was safer unconscious and wouldn’t be able to get into trouble. Still, he sprinted as fast as his lean body could carry him back to the clearing and snatched up the bag and then returned the way he came, hoping that they hadn’t covered too much ground. < To Ark 8 Ep 7 To Ark 8 Ep 9 > Category:Ark 8